Dayu and Master Xandred's surprise
by DayuXandred15
Summary: Dayu and Master Xandred have been close for over 200 years, but what happens if they get too close. They will now face their biggest challenge yet other than keeping their little secret from Octoroo, Serrator, Fire, and Ice. How will this story unfold. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS SAMURAI OR SUPER SAMURAI
1. Chapter 1: the story of two lovers

**Dayu and Xandred's surprise**

"Tell me your joking Dayu tell me this is a twisted joke.""I wish I could Master Xandred say it was a joke." Dayu said looking down and felt so worried. I know you're wondering what happened that is so bad to Dayu Read to find out.

**Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers samurai **

**Chapter 1 the story of two lovers:**

**Sanzu River 9 days before surprise:**

"**I can't believe that so many nighloks have failed me! Dayu stay here I need to talk to you."" Yes Master Xandred don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Dayu said who felt like she might have been blushing.**

"**Why are you blushing Dayu?" Octoroo asked Dayu." None of your fucking business noodle face!" Xandred said glaring at Octoroo." Just ignores him before you start rocking the ship because if you do I am going to be sick." Dayu said keeping her distance from Master Xandred." Fine Dayu." Xandred said.**

**Dayu and Master Xandred fell in love over the years Dayu got on the ship. They loved each other deeply and would always pay the other a "friendly night visit" every night.**

**Dayu was in her chamber remembering when, how, and why she fell in love with Master Xandred. She fell in love with him when he found her because he seemed like the only one who got how she felt. Master Xandred fell in love with her for the same reason she fell in love with him." Dayu come here right now."" I'm coming master." She went to the master's chamber and jumped onto the master's lap. Master Xandred kissed Dayu's lip and grabbed her stomach so she wouldn't fall off his lap then Dayu kissed him back." Master Xandred, Dayu come here." Octoroo said. They just rolled their eyes and did as they were told." He always ruins the fun." Dayu said in annoyance. "What now noodle face can't I have one hour without you talking?" Xandred said." Oh ah ooh you don't have to be so rude. I found two nighloks who can help us take care of those pathetic samurai ranger I would like you to meet Fire and Ice." Then two nighloks appeared the girl was ice the boy was fire. Ice had white hair with blue streaks coming down to meet her curls, she also had a purple dress on that fit snugly against her body, she had a blue whip hidden in her black boots, and her eyes had ice coming out of them meeting her long, thick, and sharp nails. Fire had a lava red body, had a sword, and his hair was short, spiky, and his eyes were so red they looked like strawberries.**

"**Fire and Ice can create natural disasters that can cause strong damage, and can make a human cry in ten seconds because of how muck element their body contains." Octoroo explained to Dayu and master Xandred." Ok we get it Fire and Ice go to the human world and show those humans the true meaning of suffering." Master Xandred told fire and ice in hopes that Octoroo would leave them alone once fire and ice leave." Octoroo leave me and Dayu to sleep."" Fine, but once fire and ice return I might wake you two up and why do you want Dayu to sleep maybe she isn't tired?"Dayu let out a fake yawn to fool Octoroo into thinking he was wrong and that she was tired.**

**Dayu and Master Xandred went into Dayu's chamber." I thought he would never shut up." Dayu said relieved that Octoroo wasn't going to bother them. Xandred picked Dayu up and threw Dayu on the bed." So not funny master Xandred." Dayu said crossing her arms against her chest. Then Xandred jumped onto the bed next to her. Xandred pinched Dayu's check with his nail." Ow that hurt." Dayu said holding her cheek then she kissed Xandred." That wasn't painful my taste of poison." Xandred grabbed Dayu's waist pulled her closer and kissed her. "Dayu you know what comes next.""I know calm down we just started." Dayu said then she screamed and laughed when the master's hand ran up her side then she covered her mouth." You look so cute when you do that." Xandred said. Then the two continued their private session. **


	2. Chapter 2: Samurai Rangers and Monsters

**Dayu and Master Xandred's surprise**

**Chapter 2 samurai rangers and monsters: **

**8 days before surprise shiba house:**

**The rangers have been spying on Master Xandred and Dayu and found out that they were in love and saw some disturbing things in the process." My memory has been tainted." Mia said in a look of disgust after witnessing how nighloks show affection." Mia I think you need to stop watching until morning." Jayden told Mia he was also panicking. "Mentor I have a question how can nighlok's fall in love?" Jayden asked Ji." Even I don't know the answer to that Jayden be on the top of your game because Dayu is a powerful nighlok just like Xandred so we can't let those images get the team in battle." Ji told Jayden like a father would give advice to his son. Then Kevin,Mike, and Antonio were training outside." Hey, do you think that Master Xandred might have gave Dayu a love potion because no one would ever fall in love with that guy." Mike suggested." No I don't think that Dayu would drink a love potion without knowing." Kevin pointed out." Hello what happened to training. If we don't step it up those two are going to step all over us and kill us and flood the world." Antonio said already annoyed with the nighlok romance talk happening. Then the gap sensor rung and the six ran to the coast line. Emily was already at the coast line playing her flute in peace until she heard the gap sensor. **

**In the city Fire and Ice were already causing kindergardeners pain,suffering,and tears. They had to be careful not to slip on ice or get burned by fire." Nighlok what do you think your doing? Leave the kindergardeners alone before we destroy you quicker." Emily shouted at Ice." None of your business yellow ranger my brother and I are just trying to cause pain. Why do you have to be so nosy you little pest?" Ice insulted Emily. Then Fire came out and Made a ring of fire surrounding each ranger when they finally appeared. Ice jumped into Mia's circle and froze her." No! Stop please don't do this!" Mia screamed when she froze up." Who's next." Fire said jumping into Jayden's circle and burning him so much he collapsed. The remaining rangers collapsed from Fire and Ice's power." Oh no we're drying out later samurai rangers but this is far from over." Fire said grabbing his sister Ice into a gap." Your no fun Fire." Ice said crossing arms over her chest.**

**Back at the shiba house the rangers were still recovering from all that Fire and Ice attack. They were all in bed asleep unaware that they were inside.** _How can we beat those two they didn't even need moogers to help beat us. We need to focus on those two. Why were they so powerful without going back to the sanzu river for that long? Emily, Mike, Kevin,Mia,Antonio, and Jayden were thinking to themselves._ **Ji was in the opposite room making a drink to help heal them." I fear they are becoming over confident if I don't help them through this they will fail their mission." Ji said to himself.**

I stopped the chapter there because the next one is on the ship.


	3. Chapter 3: My love

**Chapter 3: My love**

**On the ship sanzu river 7 days before surprise:**

**Dayu's arm was trembling from yesterday's encounter with the master. Even Master Xandred was effected from yesterday's encounter**_._**" Dayu are you ok? You slapped Serrator when he came on board after Fire and Ice left. I have to admit that was cute actually it's always cute when you threaten or hurt someone." Xandred said nodding his head and pinching Dayu's cheek with his long sharp nails. Dayu always blushes when he does that,but then Fire came in and Master Xandred quickly made himself move away from Dayu so Fire wouldn't notice a thing. Dayu glared at Fire for showing up and ruin their time together." How come the rangers are alive? You said you would finish them off." Master Xandred pointed out to Fire." What happened to Ice didn't she come with you?" Dayu asked Fire. Xandred's blood was boiling like Dayu's because someone always have to ruin the fun." She's looking for you actually she's on the shoreline." Fire said. Dayu jumped off the ship in search for Ice to talk to her. Serrator climbed aboard and was alert when Dayu passed him so he wouldn't get slapped." Why is she getting scarier by the minute." Serrator said hiding behind Octoroo." Man up it's just Dayu it's not like she's going to kill you in the middle of the night." Octoroo said surprised that Serrator was terrified of Dayu.**

**On the shoreline Dayu and Ice finally found each other." Dayu, why is it that when your close to Master Xandred you blush and always have a doll like face when you are close to him?" Ice asked Dayu in suspicion detecting that she liked him." No reason Ice and the same to you when your close to Serrator Ice you love him don't you." Dayu said smirking at Ice knowing she had a crush on Serrator." Shut up Dayu you love Master Xandred and don't deny it admit it." Ice said." Fine Ice but tell anyone I'm telling Serrator you love him." Dayu said ready to run to tell Serrator." Not if I tell Master Xandred you love him first." Ice said jumping into the sanzu river to tell Master Xandred that Dayu liked him, but Dayu swam in after her to tell Serrator.**

**On the ship Master Xandred and Serrator did the same thing Xandred found out that Serrator liked Ice and Serrator found out Xandred liked Dayu and were chasing each other." Master calm down here the girls come Serrator just tell her that you like her." Fire and Octoroo said." Master and tell Dayu you like her." Fire said Xandred ignored him and was still chasing Serrator. Ice climbed aboard and said." Master Xandred Dayu hmmmmmm." Dayu covered her mouth and said." Serrator Ice li mmmm." Ice did the same thing. Ice threw Dayu to the master and she was in the master's arms and Master Xandred tumbled back fell and his and Dayu's lips met. Ice was laughing then Dayu got up and pushed Ice to Serrator he caught her hip and she fell on him and accidentally kissed each other." Master Dayu likes you!" Ice shouted." Serrator Ice likes you." A silence caught the room and Xandred dragged Dayu to her by the arm to her cabin. Serrator was still holding Ice and pulled her in for a kiss and they admitted they like each other.**

**Meanwhile in Dayu's chamber Xandred picked Dayu up." Don't you dare throw me on the bed I swear to god I will slap you across the face Xandred." Dayu said in a threatening tone." Too late." Master Xandred threw her on the bed then held her arms together so she couldn't slap him.** _Dayu slapped him in the past for pissing her off by biting her fingers hard that blood was gushing out like a erupting volcano by accident or was it." _**How did Ice found out that you like me?" Master Xandred asked Dayu." Because she was asking weird questions." Dayu responded. She kissed his neck and he grabbed her hip and pulled her closer. He kissed her lip, but when their lips met she slapped him in the back of his head and started running around the cabin as fast as she could so he couldn't catch her." Dayu I'm going to bite you when I throw you back on the bed." Xandred said trying to catch her." You are never going to catch me because I'm pretty sure I know what your going to turn biting into." Dayu said unable to stop laughing. When he finally caught her he lifted her up and bit her belly and threw her on the bed." Told you I would catch you." Xandred said in a mocking voice." So mean Xandred." Dayu said crossing her arms over her chest and sticking her tongue out at Master Xandred." I'll pinch your cheek harder than before like that time you scratched me which was this morning and I pinched you hard." Xandred said making a point.** _Once Dayu was so pissed off she said I'm pissed as hell you fucking bitch I'm going to scratch you with my nails and when you bleed I'm going to laugh you stupid bitch . _**Dayu has been acting violent lately but Xandred still loved her. He kissed her cheek and she jumped on him and gave him a kiss on the lips but fell back when he leaned back." Told you I was going to slap you." Dayu said." Dayu no more slapping it's starting to hurt cut your nails their sharp." Xandred said noticing that Dayu was laughing. He sat next to her and they fell asleep together, but Xandred still was wondering what happened to Dayu that she's getting so violent.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Wait what?! **

**6 days before surprise Shiba house**

**At the shiba house the rangers were still recovering from the Fire and Ice attack, but while they were asleep Ji found out something about nighlok that if two are in love they both become stronger. Emily, and Mia woke up with headaches." Mia I think that we're going to have more trouble with those two." Emily said sitting up." No doubt about that. Hey, should we check on the nighlok to see their next scheme? I think that might help us beat Fire and Ice." Mia said getting up slowly so the boys wouldn't hear her or Emily." Sure as long as it is going to help us kick their ass."**

**Emily and Mia got up and took the iPad that they took from the nighlok Lopez. Just as they did that the boys walked in to the living room surprised to see the girls up already." How long were you two up for and what are you doing with Lopez's IPad?" Antonio asked scared to ask what did they see." We were going to spy on Fire and Ice to be ready for the next attack." Mia said as Emily was turning the iPad on." Are you sure we should be doing this I mean last time we got mental scars." Laughed Mike only to be arm slapped by Jayden.**

**On the ship sanzu river**

**Serrator and Ice were joking around hitting each other which was disturbing to the rangers and Octoroo was checking Dayu's health because of all the throwing up she did this morning. Fire was helping Octoroo get the needles ready to inject Dayu with medicine and take blood test and Xandred was sound asleep on the floor despite all the kicks Dayu threw because of how much she was in pain and he was asleep right in front of her." Stay still Dayu it's just a god damn needle going threw your flesh." Fire said to Dayu she was squirming for every needle that went into her." Easy for you to say Fire she's the one getting all the needles. I honestly feel worse for Master Xandred when he wakes up to get kicked harder by his girlfriend." Octoroo said ignoring the fact he just shoved a needle in Dayu's arm making her kick Xandred so hard he finally woke up." What the hell is going on here?!" Xandred yelled at Octoroo." I accidentally shoved a needle in Dayu's arm for a blood test." Octoroo said cowering behind Dayu." Be more careful then and don't wake me up or I'll have your head!" Xandred shouted at Octoroo then growled and fell back asleep.**

**Serrator and Ice froze when he was yelling." Gosh did he have to yell?" Ice said to Serrator he just shrugged and hit her in the arm and was returned with a punch." Ow! How many more needles?" Dayu said flinching hoping she was done with the needles." Just one more and then Octoroo runs the blood test." Fire responded leaning on the chair Dayu was sitting on." There all done." Octoroo exclaimed cheerfully that they had finished." Dayu you want to take a walk with me on the shore of the sanzu river?" Ice asked smirking because of the plan she had." Sure I need to walk after being injected." Dayu said getting up and leaving with Ice. While they were out Octoroo ran some blood test with Fire and they both gasped at what they found out and told Serrator and he fell off his chair." The fuck are you serious!?" Serrator exclaimed so loud Master Xandred woke up again." What did I just finish saying!" Growled Xandred." Master Xandred it isn't our fault we just saw Dayu's blood test and saw something that might affect the plan you have!" Fire exclaimed but quickly regretted he had just exclaimed that." What?! What is so important you had to wake me up and it might affect my plan?!" Xandred said almost abou to punch someone for the answer. The girls returned from their walk and were startled from the scene playing before them. Dayu put on a nervous smile and Ice grabbed her and pushed her towards Xandred signaling her to calm him down." Morning Master Xandred what just happened?" Dayu asked forcing a nervous smile." Nothing dear why don't we have a talk?" He said pushing her into her cabin.**

**"What was that all about?" Ice asked Octoroo." We found something out that may ruin Xandred's plan." He got on a chair and whispered what happened in her ear." Wait what?!" Ice screamed as she processed what he had just whispered in his ear. In Dayu's cabin Xandred sat Dayu down on his lap." Dayu is there something you didn't tell me?" Master Xandred asked her." No the only thing I didn't tell you was I went on a walk with Ice after those injections." She said calmly." Why do you ask?"" Because when I woke up the boys made noise about something that happened to you." He said gripping her back until they were chest to chest." Like what and what plan do you have that you didn't tell me?" Dayu asked." That is a surprise my demon." He said patting her head." Who told me about my little plan?"" When I walked on the ship I heard you and Octoroo.""Oh don't worry your pretty little head about it." Xandred replied kissing her forehead and getting up.**

**Shiba House**

**"What the heck are you all out of bed." Ji exclaimed entering the living room." Mentor we can explain we were just figuring a way to beat Fire and Ice." Emily explained." Rangers you have to stop relying on spying on your enmities because one day they will find out and will destroy the iPad and you will be go back to bed and rest." Ji commanded.**


End file.
